customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Zexal Weaponry
Zexal Weapons are the main weapons used by members of the Zexal Cult Overview Every Zexal weapon at the very least is or contains a Zexal Blade. These Blades are able to channel their respective side of Zexal into them at low power for long battles, or in short bursts at full capacity for powerful strikes or capturing. When at full capacity, the blades glow their corresponding Zexal color. When a being in captured through Zexal Energy, they are forever imprisoned in a prison dimension known as the Zexal Realm, though it is possible for these beings to escape if dimensional portals appear. Light Zexal Blades are more common than Dark Zexal Blades, but this can make a Dark Zexal User nearly 10-60 times more powerful as a result of even power distribution in all Blades. It has been mentioned that a Blade is connected to a person's mind, and trying to use more than one at any given time can cause a person's psyche to fracture. This can be overcome though if more than one mind exists in a body. Light Zexal Note: All Zexal Blades glow a light blue color when activated and are silver colored. Zexal Blade The Zexal Blade resembles a long sword. It is the more powerful of the two styles of Blades, but is heavier and less precise. As a result it is not as popular as the other style. It is more commonly used by those that use a Staff Blade. Zexal Blaster Blade The Zexal Blaster Blade resembles a stretched out bow. As it's name suggests, there is an extra handle on one side that allows the user to wield it like an energy blaster. Although it is less powerful than a regular Blade, it's lighter weight and extra features make it the preferred choice of Blade among users. Dark Zexal Note: All Dark Zexal Blades glow red when activated. Dark Zexal (Axe) Blade The Dark Zexal Blade as its name suggests resembles a massive Axe Blade and is silver colored. It is extrememly power and has an extra handle on the side that lets it be used as a blaster, although this blaster is better suited for cutting through things than blasting through them. It is used by nearly every known Dark Zexal user. Dark Zexal Blaster Blade The Dark Zexal Blaster Blade resembles a Machine Gun and is titanium colored. It has an extra handle on the side for use of its blaster configuration, which is more common, but it can also be used as a sword. It is less powerful than the Dark Zexal Blade, put is much lighter and can be used for more accurate aiming. Despite this, the only known user of this style is Zark: The Dark One. Other Forms Note: The Neo Zexal Blade is colored black. The Ultra Zexal Blade is colored Gold Neo Zexal Blade The Neo Zexal Blade unlike the other blades is more reminiscent of a shark design with dual fins in opposite positions around the blade, this becomes more accurate when held in its blaster configuration. This blade has the unique ability to channel either side of Zexal at any given time, but not both at once. As such it glows differently depending on which side is being used. All Neo Zexal users use this blade. Ultra Zexal Blade The Ultra Zexal Blade resembles a golden sword with an extremely wide blade covered in golden flame. Whenever used it glows green. It lacks the extra handle for blaster configuration, but to compensate the user can direct the energy with their mind. The only user of this blade was John Mercury Master, and it was only used after he managed to channel all Zexal Energy into his body merge it back into its original state. As such there can only be a single user at any given time or else the power will schism again and the blade will vanish. The blade is the most powerful Zexal weapon in existence, and it's power is only matched by the Chaos Sphere Field used by End. Known Combinations Zexal Bazooka This form uses the blaster variant on the bottom and the sword variant on top into a long staff used with one hand. It can also be lifted onto the user's corresponding shoulder to charge and fire a massive blast of Zexal Energy. It can help deflect hits more easily, but is harder to wield. Users can usually compensate by switching off the lower blade in the middle of attacks. The only known user of this style was Zark: The Dark One, and he was only able to do it thanks to the Parasite inside him acting as a second mind. Dual Zexal Blades This form uses two blades in either hand. It is such a rare fighting style that it can catch many enemies off guard. It is usually impossible to use because most Zexal users only have one mind, but it is possible with two minds. Both Zark: The Dark One and John Mercury Master have used this style. Zark was able to use it thanks to the Parasite inside him, and Master used both sides of Zexal and was able to do so thanks to the Perfectionist's persona buried within his mind. Staff Blade This form has the Zexal Blade suspended at one end of a long staff. This allows for wider range attacks and a greater line of defense. Most avoid this style because of the fact that it's harder to control the power this way. No specific characters have wielded this style, but background fighters during the fight against Dark Breez used this form on both sides and several Zexal Guardians use this style as well. Several Neo Zexal Warriors were also seen wielding this style. Vehicles Cycle In the original Timeline 673, many Zexal users began to implement their Zexal Blades as an accessible weapon during combat. They would also be used as a power supply and as a way to access the Zexal Realm and Dimension. Hoverboard Shortly before Lothor entered Timeline 673, scientists had been attempting to develop a more accessible way of battling and developed a Hoverboard. Lothor stole it and hooked it up with his newly acquired Dark Zexal Blade and used it during the Tournament of Power. The Hoverboards can fire blasts from the blade and can even be used as a shield from attacks. John Mercury Master uses a modified version in Timeline 673-A and uses a golden version with twin shields during his final battle. Trivia * The Zexal Blades are based on the Blasters and Lightsabers from Star Wars, and have the same corresponding color scheme. Also the combinations are based on alternate fighting styles of Lightsaber Combat. * The idea of sending people to the Zexal Realm are are a reference to the character Merick Ishtar from Yu-Gi-Oh using his Millennium Rod to send people to the Shadow Realm Category:Elemental